Yakko's Task
by weaponsarewords
Summary: Dot and Wakko have been kidnapped by an old "friend". Now Yakko has just five days to save his siblings. Will he make it? Or will Dot and Wakko spend the rest of their lives paying for their brother's mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

The ages of the Warners are as follows

Yakko: 14

Wakko:12

Dot:10

* * *

Yakko protected them. That was his job. He had to keep them safe. It was all he cared about.

So how he had ended up like this was a mystery to him.

He sat alone in the middle of a dirt path with a note in his hands, informing him of his sibs capture and the conditions under which they would be released.

_"Yakko, we have your brother and sister, and if you ever want to see them, **alive**, you will follow these instructions. _

_1. Go to Halfbun village by Friday. Today is Monday _

_2. Go to the Lothbutt inn and seek out a Mr. Bargain He will give you the needed information to find your siblings._

_3. But ff you're not there by midnight on Friday, we will have your brother and sister killed. _

_Good luck, you're gonna need it. _

"Oh god, sibs. I'll find you don't worry." Yakko said quietly. He pulled himself up and began walking northward, remembering approaching from the south. As he walked all he could do was pray that his sibs were safe and unharmed.

* * *

In a dark damp room Wakko and Dot Warner sat with aching bodies on the chairs they were tied to.

"W-wakko, where are you?"

"I'm here, Dot."

"Wh-where's Yakko?" Dot asked her eyes wide, trying to penetrate the darkness in search of her eldest brother.

"I dunno. Yakko?" Wakko shouted his brother's name, wondering if his brother was still unconscious.

"Hey hey, quiet in here!" A deep voice yelled. A bright light filled the room, blinding the siblings. Squinting through the light they saw a very tall man, twice as tall as Yakko.

"Where are we?" Wakko snarled, his canine instincts kicking in. He bared his teeth at the man.

"Down doggy." The man chuckled. "We mean you no harm."

"Well let us leave then," Dot said in a cute voice.

"Oh no. Not unless your big brother proves himself. If he loves you enough, you'll be home soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Wakko demanded.

"You'll see. Until later, little Warners." The man smiled and with one big stride the door was slammed shut and the siblings were left in the darkness.

"We'll be okay, Dot." Wakko said, his first thought being his little sister.

"Yeah, I mean Yakko wouldn't let anything happen to us. He loves us." Dot repeated the last phrase to herself quietly.

* * *

"I'll show those damn Warners whose boss!" The deep voice boomed. "By the time Yakko finds them, those brats will be nothing but bones, and he'll regret ever crossing me! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**More to come, if you want it. Feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing, it's really appreciated! **

**(Also i'm experimenting with P.O.V's in this as normally I write in the third person) **

* * *

Yakko's P.O.V

I've been walking for ages. When I had first awoke the sun was only just rising and now it was setting. My stomach growled as I didn't wish to waste my time eating breakfast or lunch. My feet throbbed painfully, every step like standing on hot coals. It sucked.

_Where are you guys? _I wondered. Are they safe? What if their hurt? I felt my heart pound at the very thought of my dear little sibs in pain. As the oldest it was my job to protect them from harm. My memory of the last twenty four hours was blurred and fuzzy so how my sibs had been taken was a mystery to me. They didn't know it but when we weren't at the water tower I'd stay up all night and stand guard over them, making sure that nothing could hurt them. The disappointment in myself was awful. My heart was heavy with guilt and it made me slouch.

As night fell and I found myself walking in the dark guided only by the dim light of the moon. My ears pricked up, picking up on every tiny sound, making me freak out. _I can't stay out here much longer. I'm gonna go crazy!_

As I continued down the trees on my sides began to grow and thicken, blocking out the moonlight. I whimpered. I didn't like this at all.

To my right I heard a rustle in the trees. I stopped and looked but nothing was there. I shook my head, tiredness must have been getting to me. Carrying on I began to sing a little song to myself

"Yakko Wakko and Dot

The kids we love a lot

Wildy crazy Insane

They're funny even when they're a pain.

Yakko's the eldest, leader of the pack

funny, quick with an epic comeback

Wakko's the middle child and isn't he cute!

Whacking eating burping he's a hoot

Dot the little girl

cute and sassy she's a whirl."

"You shouldn't sing so loud kid it attracts bandits."

"Ahh!" I screamed and leapt back. A huge man, over twice my size was stood in front of me. He held an axe in his hand.

"Sorry kiddo didn't mean to scare you. I protect the village. Bandits and raiders come along this way. Wanted to check you out."

"You dirty man!" I replied, smiling slightly. He looked at me and burst into a deep booming laugh.

"So, what brings you to these parts sonny?"

Instantly I was reminded of Wakko and Dot and my heart dropped. My ears and tail sagged down. "Well, my sibs have been kidnapped, and I've got to save them."

The mans face changed. He looked at me and his face morphed into one of pity.

"Wow. I'm really sorry son. Tell you what, you look exhausted, why don't you come with me? You can sleep in my house. A goods nights rest will do you good by the looks of you."

"Charming." I said, before nodding and accepting his offer. I was dead on my feet and a good nights sleep would do me some good.

"My names Pete, by the way, what's yours?"

"I'm Yakko." Upon introducing myself I waited as a reflex for Wakko to introduce himself so we could say "we're the Warner brothers." I sighed. I need my sibs back and quick.

Pete led me back to his home. His wife had just made dinner and they shared it with me. She didn't ask me much but her eyes showed she was suspicious of me.

"I'll show you to your room, Yakko." Pete said and stood up. He led me to a small room with a bed and closet.

"Thanks, Pete, I really appreciate it."

"Right. Well good night." Pete closed the door and left me alone.

I was so tired. I turned on the light and looked around. The room was pretty nice, a window with shutters, a desk and chair beneath it, and a single bed with a blue duvet over it. Being as tired as I was I didn't bother to take in anything else and just turned off the light and dragged my tired body to the bed. But I couldn't sleep.

Thoughts of Dot and Wakko in all kinds of horrific situations flooded my head. Screams of pain, sight of blood. The second my eyes closed all I could feel was the pain they could be experiencing, the fear they must be feeling. Eventually I passed out into an uneasy sleep, wreaked with nightmares.

* * *

Wakko's P.O.V

I didn't understand what was going on. What had Yakko done, that could have resulted in such an extreme method of revenge?

My heart pounded erratically, punching against my ribs as though it wanted to escape my chest. To be honest I was kind of worried it might actually escape. Good thing that only happens in cartoons.

Dot had passed out. Or fallen asleep. I wasn't completely sure. I could just hear her calm breathing. It was the only noise in this whole room, aside from the sound of my heart, but that might have been in my head.

What was really bugging me was how hungry I was. If I remember correctly we had just finished eating dinner when we were captured. That was at least twelve hours ago and my stomach was growling like a starved dog who can smell meat.

Dot and I were both unharmed, except for the pain in my wrists from the ropes that cut into them and my numb behind from sitting on the wooden chair for so long. Other than that we were both fine.

I could feel myself slowly begin to nod, so tired. Only fear was keeping me awake. But I'd been awake for at least fourteen hours now and I didn't think I could take anymore. Sighing I sat there staring into the darkness until I drifted into a fitful uncomfortable slumber.

* * *

_I hope you don't mind how short Wakko's bit was. I'm trying to improve my writing hence the longer chapters. Hope you enjoy. _

_xxxxxx_


End file.
